


Volání lásky, hlas srdce

by filly92



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filly92/pseuds/filly92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Láska je všude. Vztah se rozvíjí, ale naše každodenní myšlení může narušit pochybnost a strach.<br/>Rate T, protože jsem moc paranoidní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volání lásky, hlas srdce

**Author's Note:**

> Kamarádka mě požádala o napsání tohoto příběhu.  
> Upozorňují na mírné sebepoškozování, ale fluffy konec. :-)  
> Ano, a případné pravopisné chyby.
> 
> PS: Mé znalosti o TF:P mohou značně pokulhávat. Koneckonců, naposledy jsem seriál viděla asi před rokem. Moc velkou paměť nemám.

Ta nejistota ji zabíjela.

Seděla na pohovce, oči zaměřeny na závod mezi Beem a Rafem. Pro Rafaela tento závod vypadal nadějně, měl možnost zvítězit. Vypadalo to nápínavě, ale naše dáma o tomhle nepřemýšlela. Nezajímalo ji to. Její myšlenky se zaobíraly životem, který teď žije.

Strach.

Obava.

Zrada.

Co když se tohle všechno stane? Co kdyby všechno, v co věřila, najednou zmizelo? Mávnutím ruky by mohlo všechno být pryč...

Myšlenky vás opravdu hodně zaměstnají. Ponořite se a nevšimnete si, jak čas kolem vás utíká.  
A přesně tak se stalo.

Jako vždy, Rafael Beeho neporazil, ale pokud jste chtěli vidět pravé přátelství beze slov, tihle dva byli příkladem. Rodina Rafaela Esquela byla obrovská. Kdyby chtěl něco říct, ani megafonem by ho nikdo neslyšel. Tolik příbuzných mu byl čert dlužen. Později se ve škole potkal s Jackem. Zkamarádili se, ale i přes to Raf dával přednost závoděním s autíčky v již vypuštěné vodní nádrží ve městě Jasper.

Náhoda tomu chtěla, aby se přesně tam setkal poprvé s Beem. Zvláštní bylo, že Rafael rozuměl podivným zvukovým projevům Bumblebeeho. Nikdo nevěděl, z jakého důvodů mu rozumí. Ale těm dvěma to bylo jedno.

Přátelství. To byla jejich spojka. Hledali se a našli se.

,,Tak dobrou noc, Ratchete!'' Rafael zamával doktorovi na rozloučenou. Bylo již pozdě večer, ale Ratchet stále pracoval na Syn-tenu. Věděl, že prozkoumávání vzorce může zabrat hodně dlouho, ale cítil, že je u cíle. Měl výsledek nadosah.  
Ratchet nepřítomně zvedl ruku a zamával Rafovi zpět.

Rafael a Bee byli poslední, kteří opouštěli základnu. Miko s Bulkheadem byli bůh ví kde. Byla pravda, že rozjívená povaha mohla Miko dostat do problémů, ale když s ní byl Bulk, všichni mohli v klidu dýchat. Dokázal se o ní vždy postarat.

Arcee již spala ve svém pokoji, v oddělené části základny, kde měli všichni své pokoje. Jack měl prodlouženou službu v KO-Burger, jelikož vedoucí prodejny ho neměl moc v lásce. Jack plánoval být touto dobou již doma, ale ani se vedoucímu nedivil, když mu nákazal dalších pár hodin. Taky byste nechtěli mít zaměstnance, který vám uteče pokaždé, když jde zachraňovat svět, no ne?

Ann již celé dlouhé minuty pokukovala po žiletce, kterou si tu zapoměl Raf, když se snažil seřídit malé ovládací prvky v autíčku.

Seděla na pohovce a přemýšlela o možnostech.

Co kdyby?

Co kdyby tohle byla pouze obrovská lež? Iluze, noční můra, kterou ji někdo podstrčil do života?

Ten strach, ta nejistota. Co když je všechno jinak?

Co když je Optimus s ní jenom proto, že ona chtěla? A ještě hůře, co když ji odstrčil a něco si začal s Arcee?! Nebo... nebo...!

Ohlédla se kolem sebe. Ratchet odešel. Potřeboval další Energon na svůj projekt. A díky obrovskému dolu, který našli, ho měli dost.

Nikdo tu nebyl. Nikdo by to nezjistil dříve než v šest ráno, kdy se měla vrátit June Darbyová na kontrolu, jestli tu některé z děti neponocovalo. Byla velice starostlivý člověk a obětavá matka. Je velice těžké vychovávat syna bez muže, který by stál po vašem boku.

Lehce se zdvihla z pohovky a lehkými kroky kráčela k poličce s žiletkou. Zastavila se. Dívala se na ni. Je to tak lehké. Stačí jen natáhnout ruku. Nikdo by mě nepostrádal.

Nikdo.

Natáhla se pro ni a uchopila ji do dlaně. Rozevřela ruku. Jak je možné, že takhle malá čepel může rozhodnout o životě? Jak...

Stále ji držela a couvla dozadu, aby si mohla sednout na nízký stůl, který byl u pohovky. Natáhla nohu a druhou mírně pokrčila pro rovnováhu.

Teď ji chytla jinak. Držela žiletku nad levým zápěstím svou pravou rukou. Vznášela se nad zápěstím jako predátor, který čeká na vhodný okamžik útoku na kořist.

Jenom jeden malý řez a strachu je navždy konec.

Nejdříve jemně, pak to pustíme proudem.

,,Anno, co to děláš?''

Otočila se za zdrojem hlasu.

Optimus.

Chytil ji za ruku, povšiml si krvácení a pokoušel se ho zastavit svým palcem.  
,,NE! NESAHEJ NA MĚ! DEJ TU RUKU PRYČ! JDI PRYČ!''

Anna mu prudce vytrhla ruku z jeho sevření, žiletku upustila na zem. Rychlým pohybem se zvedla ze stolu a odklopýtala pozadu, dál od něho. Chytla si zranění svou pravou rukou za účelem přiškrtit ránu.

On tam stál jako omráčený.

Nevěřícně na ní koukal. Co se stalo?

Natáhl k ní dlaň ,,Anno, uklidni se. Co se-''

,,STALO?! CHCEŠ VĚDĚT, CO SE STALO, CO SE DĚJE? TAK JÁ TI TO POVÍM!''

Potřebovala to ze sebe výkřičet. Všechno jí bylo jedno. Ať to klidně slyší celý svět.  
Postavila se do postoje, který ji dával dobrou oporu. Zdvihla prst a směřovala ním přímo na jeho obličej. V obličeji byla zřetelně vidět zloba, ale i strach.

,,JÁ UŽ MÁM TOHO DOST! TEBE A TÉ TVÉ.... TVÉ...! ARRRRGHHH!

Nevěděla, jak má zformovat svá slova. Byla na něho naštvaná, měla pocit, že už ho nikdy nechce vidět. Dokonce začala teď věřit tomu, co už si dlouho nalhávala.  
Na obličeji Optima bylo vidět vše. Zmatení, pochybnost, ale i strach. Strach, co by mohla za - s prominutím - blbost udělat zase. Proč tohle všechno?

,,Anno, jenom mi-'' snažil se zjistit, co ji trápí. Ale ona mu odsekla.

,,NE! ŽÁDNÉ TAKOVÉ! MYSLÍŠ, ŽE MĚ BAVÍ TAKHLE SE KAŽDÝ DEN STRACHOVAT?! POŘÁD SE PTÁT SAMA SEBE, CO BY KDYBY?! NE! UŽ MĚ TO NEBAVÍ...'' sesunula se na zem. Obličej položen v dlaních a slzy na krajíčku.

,,Proč... proč mne máš rád...? Co pro tebe jsem... jak mám vědět, že si za mými zády neužíváš s Arcee a mě jenom taháš za nos...?'' vše se hroutilo. Její svaly začaly ze stresu ochabovat a postupně slábnout. Slzy jí tekly malými pramínky dolů po tváři a razily si cestu přes její oblečení a její ruce na zem. Byla v koncích.

Optimus byl stále šokován, ale dokázal jednat v klidu. Viděl, že se jeho milovaná hroutí přímo před ním, ze strachu. V jeho Jiskře panovala zlost a pocit lásky zároveň. Vždy měl Annu rád. Miloval ji. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že ho začne obviňovat ze... zrady... a ještě ke všemu s Arcee. Arcee byla jeho zástupce ve velení, to ano. Ale nikdy si nebyli tak blízko, aby... něco takového udělali. Neměl na to ani pomyšlení.

Nikdy neměl.

Začal chápat proč. Začal chápat, proč se tak bojí o jejich vztah. Porozuměl a to stačilo k tomu, aby ji dal pocit bezpečí.

Naklonil se k zábradlí blíže a vzal Ann do svých dlaní. Přestala už plakat. Optimus popošel dozadu, aby si mohl sednou na Ratchetovo operační lůžko. Ann se postavila a Optimus držel dlaně při sobě, aby měla dostatečně stabilní oporu. Díval se na ní a ona se dívala na něho.

Optimus cítil pocit viny. Nikdy nechtěl, aby to šlo takto z kopce. Obzvláště né s ní. Mírně se předklonil a promluvil.

,,Anno, poslouchej mě. Rozumím tvým obávám a také vím, jak se cítíš. Tato válka stala již mnoho životů a nedopustím, aby podobný osud zastihl i tebe.'' jeho hlas byl soustředěný a vážný.

Anna mírně sklonila hlavu. Sepjala ruce za zády a mírně šourala nohou.

,,Nikdy tě neopustím Anno.'' změnil tón. Teď byl plný lásky a upřímnosti. ,,Nikdy. A to přísahám na samotnou Jiskru Primuse. '' usmál se a dodal.

,,A teď slíbíš něco ty mně.'' Ann zvedla hlavu a měla v obličeji zvědavý výraz. Stopy po pramínkách slz již vyschly. Její hlas se místy lamal.

,,A-ano?'' nevěděla, co za slib má očekávat, ale věděla, že ho musí dodržet.  
Optimus se napřímil. ,,Slib mi... slib mi, že už si nikdy takhle na život nesáhneš. Pokud budeš pochybovat, vždy si můžeme promluvit. Každý problém má řešení. Ale nesmíš to vzdávat. Slib mi to...'' šel z jeho hlas cítit strach a obava. Opravdu nechtěl, aby to udělala znovu.

,,Já... já... slibuji, Optime. Slibuji ti, že už to nikdy nedělám. Už nikdy...'' maličký úsměv se objevil na její tváři, ale v zápětí zmizel. Optimus si toho povšiml.

,,Anno, co se děje?''

,,Já... opravdu... opravdu není nic mezi tebou a Arcee? Já... totiž...'' zase měla zlomený hlas a slzy na krajíčku.

,,Anno.''

,,Hmm-m?''

,,Miluji tě. A ne, mezi Arcee a mnou nic není a nikdy nebylo.''

Mlčeli. Ticho se táhlo jenom pouhé vteřiny, ale zdálo se to jako dlouhé hodiny.  
Dívali se navzájem do očí a oba věděli, že teď je ta správná chvíle.

Oba dva padli tomu druhému do náruče a mezi nimi padl sladký a dlouhý polibek. Zdálo se to jako dlouhé dny a né jako vteřiny. V tomto polibku byla vášeň a láska, která je spojovala. Tuto chvíli jim nic nemohlo překazit.

Když se dvě srdce milují, tak ani ta největší bouře je od sebe nerozdělí.

**Author's Note:**

> Plánuji přeložit do angličtiny, ale... všichni víme, proč ne.


End file.
